Vehicular and other transportation methods can be impaired due to various events, such as accidents and traffic. Vehicle operators are often caught unaware of, and thus are affected by, these events. Sometimes, the vehicles controlled by the vehicle operators may further compound the effects of an event. For example, a driver or system operating a vehicle may not be aware of an accident on a roadway. The driver or system may operate the vehicle on the roadway, and may be slowed down or stopped, thereby adding to the congestion caused by the accident.